A Certain Magical Golden Experience
by touhou9648
Summary: Giorno once thought he had seen everything, including stands and uncanny abilities. What he found himself in, however, was everything outside of his expectation. After defeating the boss, the world seemed to be collapsing under his feet; then Giorno woke up in an unfamiliar city. Lost and confused, Giorno made a promise: even in this world, his golden dream would become a reality.


"This is the true power dwelling deep within **Gold Experience Requiem**!"

As Giorno shouted for every existence to hear, he released a barrage of punches towards the source of evil, a man who's obstructing the path to his dream: the boss, or better known now as Diavolo.

Crying in anguish, the boss body fell into the river, laid unmoving. Giorno then sighed in relief. He had won. He had finally been able to pave a shining road to the golden dream of his.

But something felt wrong. When he looked back to both of his friends who should have been behind, there was no one. And that wasn't only the case for comrades either; there was no one except him alive in the world of requiem he had created.

"Everyone!" Giorno cried, sweats pouring out of his body. What a weird feeling this was - it was as if he was disconnected from reality and being sent to another. It was difficult to explain, but the young gangster understood: he had too much power for a mortal like him to control, and now he must pay the price.

In a blink of an eye, the world collapsed. The trees, road, and blue sky alike were breaking into pieces. Having no land to stand upon, Giorno fell.

Strangely, he had no fears nor nervousness inside his heart but an absolute resolve to survive this at all cost. He had to endure since he'd made it this far into the game, to be the boss and abolishing all drugs in the city.

"**Gold Experience Requiem!**" Although every action he took might be useless, it was never hurt to try anything for your survival. Nothing he did would be detrimental in this case.

The stand responded to his call and appeared next to him, posing arrogantly. Widening his eyes a bit, Giorno couldn't believe what he was seeing. The stand was slowly disintegrating to dust with him being unable to do anything.

The golden stand opened its mouth, "I have finished my purpose. And now, I must go. But don't be discouraged, Giorno Giovanna. Your stand is still in relatively good shape, and it should be yours once more in a minute. If you want to use my power again, however, the arrow will guide you down the path," it expressionlessly said. "See you soon, my master."

"No!" Giorno reached out his hand to the almost disappeared stand with his hand which started to be disappearing to dust. "I still don't understand everything!"

"You will…" **Gold Experience Requiem **smiled - if it could - the young gangster believed, "not too long from now. You will…"

Having seen his stand disappeared with a flash of bright light, Giorno's consciousness slipped away from his body.

It really reminded him of his memory when he was just a little child...when he was saved by that unknown man: a peaceful sensation of hope and dream.

*****Break*** **

Giorno's back crashed into something hard and metallic.

The golden gangster rubbed his head gently and looked around, observing the unfamiliar area.

The first thing he noticed was that something he had clashed into; it was a trash bin filled with rotten food and empty cans. But that wasn't even the worst thing that stunned him speechless. It was the scenery of the night city unfolding before his bewildered expression.

The imagery was unlike anything he's ever seen. A robot was cleaning the sidewalk on the opposite side. And strange vehicles were floating on the night street. He had experienced some bizarre shits during his time as a **Gangstar**, but this was on a whole new level.

He started to wonder if he was on drug. But no, that couldn't be. He'd never had alcohol in his life.

Nevertheless, thought Giorno, he must quickly get out of here before someone thought he was a homeless man.

Standing up, Giorno dusted his pink outfit and paced out of the alleyway. First, he had to find out what had happened to him, but how?

As the golden gangster was deep in thought, a young man terrifyingly cried out, "Stop chasing me!"

Was that...Japanese? Luckily for him, Giorno could also speak Japanese if he tried. So he understood that those cries were in desperation.

Coming from afar, a spiky hair boy in a white shirt was running down the street, followed by several other guys who seemed to be in some gangs that Giorno had no idea of himself.

"Impossible…" he muttered, " even in this town, the gangs are running rampant?"

"Hey, the guy over there!" the boy in white desperately exclaimed. "Get out of the way, or you might get hurt!"

Giorno stays silent. When the boy rushed past him, instead of fleeting in flight, he stepped up to block the group from going further.

The gang members raised their eyebrows at the appearance of the newcomer and looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

At last, the man in the front walked up, "Hey, shitty brat. Get out of the way. We have business with that hero over there."

Giorno took a glance at the boy, then turned his head back to the enemies he must face. "What is your intent for this guy?"

"Ha, ha. Not like it's your business, uh? Better go now, or someone might get hurt," his mockery was followed by a round of laughter. Meanwhile, Giorno's expression turned unreadable.

"I see…" to the men's surprise, the golden boy ignored them to help the spiky hair student up. "Hey...Do you have any injury?"

"Luckily, no. Why would you ask that?" although Giorno noticed the change in this boy's speech pattern due to nervousness, he sighed.

"That is good. Depending on your answer, I might have taken a more drastic measure. I'm glad."

"Huh?"

Giorno was still facing the boy without leaving him, but something was not right. And the gang members were doing nothing since the golden boy turned his back.

Then the unlucky boy saw countless snakes creeping up on the bullies' legs and slowly made their way to the heads. As the air stopped, the boy wanted to scream for them to run, but it was too late. They had collapsed one by one, with a trace of blood at the corner of their mouth.

"Wha-!" he panickingly stared at Giorno who maintained his stoic expression. "Did you just kill them?!"

"No," replied Giorno, turning back and sitting near the body. Having gathered all the snakes in one area with his hands, Giorno transformed them back into stones.

"They shouldn't be dead. The poison that was traveling through their veins could have done nothing but made them fainted. It's the extent of their punishment, which I think is enough."

"In that case...Thanks for saving me, I guess."

"Your welcome," Giorno stood up. "But don't you have any question for what I just did?"

"Well," he scratched his head. "While your power might be unique, and I have never seen one such as yours before, it's normal in the Academy City, considering we have espers and stuff. Are you a level 4 by chance?"

"Academy City? Never heard of such a thing," Giorno touched his chin, deep in thought. "Can you elaborate?"

"Wait, now I'm confused. What exactly happened to you?"

"It might be difficult to believe, but I want to promise this: everything I'm about to speak of is real. It all started wh-"

"Hah, so the hero Kamijou Touma is here? And what about your pursuers? Already beaten them?"

Giorno paused. In accordance with the boy's scared face, whatever was behind him announced bad news for all involved.

When he glanced over his shoulder, a middle school girl was standing proudly, holding school bag. She was also producing a strange aura clad in electricity.

"Sorry, miss. But this guy has a business with me first and foremost. After I'm done, he is yours."

"Oooooh? And who in the world are you? I've never thought that guy right there would be a friend with someone as shady as you."

"Who said I'm friend with him?!" objected the boy, but Giorno quickly moved on.

"My name is Giorno Giovanna. Nice to meet you. So can we have some time alone?"

"Gio-no, Gio-van-na?" the girl struggled words out. "Are you Italian?"

"Not quite, but I don't think I have to explain my life story to a stranger, do I? Please, do leave us alone if you don't have any more business."

"Huh? Seems like you want to die," Mikoto's hair raised, as her electric power intensified. Touma, on the other hand, looked even more panicked.

"Don't provoke her, Giorno!"

Giorno was surprised. The girl had much more power than he thought a little body like that could handle. But no matter, if she were to release all those compressed energies towards him, the only result left for her was the pain. He reached his hand down to the rock, readied for a counterattack.

Contrary to his expectation, the spiky hair boy recklessly jumped out into the attacking path. As Giorno widened his eyelids to this incomprehensible action, Touma punched his right hand to the oncoming wave of electrified energy that should have consumed him in the blaze of glory.

Fortunately, that didn't happen. The attack disappeared into nothingness, and only the unlucky boy was standing there, panting.

_What was that? _Giorno didn't understand a thing - whether about this boy nor the destructive nature of that girl's shot. What kind of world had he gotten himself into? And where was his **Gold Experience Requiem**? So many questions; yet so little answers.

Nevertheless, he couldn't do a thing about it except adapting himself to fit the world. Giorno had already made up his mind: he would survive at all cost. And starting with this city, he would build his empire once more, with or without his gang.

After all, children were still suffering from gangs' activities. And he, **Giorno Giovanna**, couldn't allow those despicable acts to be prevalent any longer.

**Chapter 1: End**

**For now, this is just a proof of concept, but I might be coming back to this when I'm having a surge of inspiration, which is not right now. I was throwing in some ideas I have and trying to see if everything is fit.**

**Oh! And another thing, in the case of me continuing this fic, average chapters would be far longer than this. **


End file.
